


What If..

by SouthOfFerelden



Series: "The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Cullen, POV Cassandra Pentaghast, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the night before Lady Cassandra Pentaghast is due to marry Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan and she is trying to keep her worries at bay at the thought of marrying him. The Seeker does the only thing she knows she can to ease her mind, visit Commander Cullen's tower in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be outside on your own” He sighs feeling the chill of her body against his, he places a hand on her cheek when she tilts her head back to look at him rubbing the warmth of his thumb against her skin. The Seeker feels him hold her tighter as if he is worried she will leave him again at any moment.</p>
<p>“No one saw me” The Seeker replies with a small huff, he was always so protective of her. She feels him laugh quietly at the stubborn woman in his arms and her effort she must have gone through to see him before she became a married Lady Trevelyan. “I just can’t sleep in that bed” Cassandra huffs again, removing herself from his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :) Thanks for clicking and reading.. Thank you so much for the lovely emails and reviews i've had. I really do appreciate it.. Still feeling a little rusty but getting there haha its been a while. I'm working on the follow up this one so it won't be long.. :D Thanks again and don't forget to head over to Tumblr and find me SouthOfFerelden :D I love Cassandra Pentaghast and the Inquisitor, and I hope you do too ;) 
> 
> Rated E to be safe.. >.>

Lady Pentaghast knew that wondering around the grounds of Skyhold wasn’t the best idea she’d ever head, especially when she knew that the night watch were always on full alert to make sure that the Inquisition and its members were kept safe while they slept. The Seeker also knew that their home and fortress was currently filled to the rafters with guests, family and friends that had all travelled from far and wide to celebrate with her and the Inquisitor on their wedding day, due to take place the very next day. The majority of the visitors the Seeker didn’t know, and neither did Lord Trevelyan. Lots of them had been invited because of the event itself rather than whom he was marrying, it was an excuse for them to stare at the saviour and whisper about his choice of bride.

In truth, Lady Pentaghast and Lord Trevelyan had already been married for months. They’d done so in secret, in Ostwick, in the Inquisitor’s families chapel. They’d managed to keep their secret ever since with only his Mother and their friend Cullen knowing and had been living in marital bliss ever since. This wedding wasn’t for them, it was because it was expected of him. That was why there were so many people. That would mean more people that could also be out of their quarters and able to spot her, but she hoped that after the weeks of hard work building up to the wedding and long journeys, most people would be sleeping soundly.

Cassandra feels herself hold her breath for a moment when she pushes the large wooden doors shut with a quieter than useful thump, so often she had been responsible for the loud slamming of them she’d almost forgotten they could be more forgiving. Lady Pentaghast glances around her to make sure that the noise hasn’t drawn anyone’s attention and that she hasn’t been found out, she’d already prepared her excuses if anyone saw her.  
  
“Just getting some air.” Cassandra whispers to herself taking another look around at the dark courtyard. Surely no one would begrudge a lady some fresh air on the night before her wedding? Not only a lady, but also a lady carrying a child. The Seeker knew that if she had timed it right she had precisely 3 minutes and 14 seconds to reach Commander Cullen’s tower before the fresh troops replaced the ones that had been on duty all night. The Seeker takes in her surroundings again noticing that the soldiers have indeed moved away from their posts to be relieved and that she has a chance to get up to the Battlements unseen.  
  
Lady Pentaghast wraps the tunic tightly around her body, trying to muster up the last bit of courage she needs to make her move. She notices that if she can get down the stairs and to the front of the now darkened Inn, she would be able to remain mainly in shadow. A large, almost full moon basks the courtyard with its light leaving areas that are unlit by lanterns by overhanging buildings almost in complete darkness. A light that has a dull green tinge to it Cassandra notices, from a fade rifts that are still scarring the sky, even after all of this time.  
  
“Just stretching my legs.” The Seeker whispers to herself again, letting her eyes dart up onto the battlements and to the tall stone tower that the Commander Cullen, her closest friend, has claimed as his own quarters and office. She notices that the top-level window where he sleeps is dark, but the window below that is his office has a soft warm light coming from it. He was still awake. Cassandra feels the butterflies in her stomach begin to make themselves known even at the thought of laying eyes on him. That is all she planned to do, lay eyes on him to try and bring her some clarity and sooth her worries for the following day, then she would sneak back to her and Lord Trevelyan’s room and sleep.  
  
Lady Pentaghast hurries down the stone steps; most likely quicker than a woman in her condition should be doing. She knew the man she was supposed to be marrying in the morning would berate her if he knew she was running around like a mad woman. Cassandra shakes her head slightly, he would berate her for more than moving too quickly if he really knew what she was up to and where she was going the night before their wedding.  
  
“I heard that the Pentaghast’s have sent 300 crates of Nevarran wine for the wedding.” Cassandra hears a soldier talking to his friend and fellow watchman, down in the yard as they wonder slowly back towards the barracks to get some well earned rest. “How would they even get it here?” The Solider adds with a yawn.  
  
“With Dragons, of course.” Comes the reply making Cassandra laugh quietly, because of course all people from Nevarra rode around Dragons.  
  
The Seeker quickly dashes across the courtyard to the safety of the Inn; she pauses for a moment to see if she can hear anymore of the soldiers. When she realises that she can only hear the loud hammering of her heart in her ears, she continues towards the stop steps and walkway to the battlement. Cassandra feels herself falter at the bottom of the steps, she knew this was a bad idea that it was her complete infatuation with the man she knew she would find in that tower that was driving her forward.  
  
“There is still time to call this whole thing off.” The Seeker whispers to herself, suddenly feeling the butterflies being replaced with nausea. Was she supposed to be feeling like this the night before what was promised to be the happiest day of her life?  “He will know what to do..” She adds nodding, he always gave her the best advice and she knew he would support her no matter what happened.  
  
Lady Pentaghast forces herself up the stairs, taking one at a time carefully watching where she treads, knowing that they are slightly uneven from the years of wear and use that the whole fortress has had. Cassandra glances down at her feet and the large, leather boots that she wears belonging to her Inquisitor and the only pair she could find in a hurry. Everything about him was a comfort to her and yet here she was about to share her concerns and worries that were keeping her awake, about marrying him.  
  
Cassandra reaches the top of the stairs and quickly makes her away along the top of the battlement, she looks down into the yard as she reaches the tower to see that the new troops are just moving out to take their positions and she has just made it in time. Lady Pentaghast reaches for Commander Cullen’s door, like she has found herself doing hundreds of times over the past months, but Instead of barging in uninvited she presses the side of her head against the wood. The Seeker tries to hear for any sign that he might still be awake; she knew that he would often lay awake at night worrying and thinking about her and she hoped that tonight was no different. The Seeker places her hand on the handle again, turning the metal latch, pushing it open gently with her shoulder trying to be as quiet as she can.  
  
“I needed to see you..” Cassandra directs to him when she sees him glance up at her from where he sits at the large wooden desk, he has his feet propped up and legs crossed in front of him with a book in his hands. “I know I shouldn’t be here.” She adds watching him quickly abandon his book, drop his feet and get up to stand. She gives him a small smile when he quickly moves around the desk towards her; she spots the smile on his own face clearly as happy to see her as she is him. “I can’t be without you.” The Seeker whispers as he is suddenly taking both of her hands and drawing her into the room, he pushes the door closed again with his bare foot and she notices how warm it is with a small fire he has lit in the fireplace. Cassandra spots that apart from the oil burner he is reading by the room is fairly dark and the fire must have been the light she saw so invitingly when she was in the courtyard.  
  
“Shhh..” He whispers pulling her into his arms letting her instinctively place her hands on his chest and rest her head against his shoulder. No matter how hard she tried, Cassandra couldn’t deny that they just fit and when he touched her all of her worries melted away. “I can’t be without you either.” He whispers again making her smile against his soft cotton shirt. “But, you shouldn’t be outside on your own.” He sighs feeling the chill of her body against his, he places a hand on her cheek when she tilts her head back to look at him rubbing the warmth of his thumb against her skin. The Seeker feels him hold her tighter as if he is worried she will leave him again at any moment.  
  
“No one saw me.” The Seeker replies with a small huff, he was always so protective of her. She feels him laugh quietly at the stubborn woman in his arms and her effort she must have gone through to see him before she became a married Lady Trevelyan in front of hundreds of people. “I just can’t sleep in that bed.” Cassandra huffs again, removing herself from his arms.

  
“What is keeping you awake?” He asks, she feels his eyes on her as she turns away from him to face the warm glow of the fire. “My bed isn’t as comfortable as the one in the tower, but you are always welcome to share mine.” He adds approaching her again, Cassandra feels him place his hands on her shoulders making her sigh at his touch. The Seeker couldn’t deny the electricity she felt between them every time he was near and the way that her body reacted to him. He trails his hands down her arms slowly, the warmth of his palms soothing her, until he takes both of her hands in his again. The Seeker drops her eyes to the floor, biting her bottom lip gently with a smile at the mere thought of being taken to bed by this man. She wondered if he would agree to make love to her on his makeshift bed, by the fire while they had the chance. Of course he would, he craved her just as much as she did him.  
  
“What if we’ve made the wrong choices?” Lady Pentaghast whispers again trying to find the right words to explain to him, she feels him slide his arms around her again placing both of their hands on her swollen stomach. Her and the Inquisitors child would not be far away from its arrival and this weighed heavy on the mind of the man behind her. “What if I’m not supposed to get married again, tomorrow?” She asks again feeling him freeze behind her at her words. “What if I’m not supposed to be The Inquisitor’s wife?” she adds feeling him drop his head to press a gentle kiss to her ear before letting go of her and stepping away. Cassandra immediately misses the warmth of him and his body and begins wishing she’d never said anything, she could have just let him take her into his arms and let him kiss her until they were both dizzy and out of breath. Kissing him had become one of her favourite past times and making her out of breath was one of his.  
  
“I don’t understand where this is coming from.” He says quietly when she turns to face him again. The Seeker notices the confused furrow in his brow and the look of concern in his deep brown eyes, something that she saw often when he was trying to understand the way she was sometimes. “I thought getting married was what you wanted?” He adds moving back to the desk again with his back to her, he prods nervously at the book that he had been reading as if he is trying to find the right words to solve all her problems. “I thought you were happy.” Cassandra watches as he brings his hand up to his face rubbing the spot between his eyes. “Maker..” He grumbles as she closes the gap between them again.  
  
“I am happy!” The Seeker raises her voice making him look over his shoulder at her, he brings his finger up to his lip telling her to be quieter and not draw attention to herself. He nods his head upwards making Cassandra lift her eyes to the bedroom before nodding in understanding. “I am happy.” Cassandra whispers again catching his eyes with hers, she places her hand on his shoulder directing him to face her again. She watches him perch on the edge of the desk, crossing his arms over his broad chest with the small smile that turned her legs to jelly regularly.  
  
“Then what is the problem?” He tilts his head slightly trying to read her face and unravel the mystery that is the woman in front of him. “If you are happy and in love, why would you not want to become the wife of the Inquisitor?” He laughs quietly when she lets out a frustrated snort and grabs his arms, opening them wide so she can collapse into them again. He places his hands on her back gently letting them move up and down over the thin gown she wears.  
  
“You do not understand.” Cassandra whispers flatly, bringing her arms up to wrap them around his neck. “I love you.” The Seeker sighs quietly, burying her face into his neck again.  
  
“I don’t think I quite heard that right.” Her love chuckles making her feel his body shake slightly. Cassandra raises her head to look at him giving him a cool stare; he was so frustrating and wonderful at the same time it annoyed her. She wished she hadn’t waited so long to admit her feelings for him were mutual, the love not the annoyance.  
  
“I love you.” Lady Pentaghast says again placing a hand on his cheek, she smiles when he turns his head to kiss her palm. The Seeker watches the small scar on his lip move when a smile creeps onto his own face. “I am in love with you. Only you.” She says again when he doesn’t reply, she lets go of him when still he says nothing looking disappointed that the words haven’t sprung from his own mouth quite as quickly. “Do you not love me anymore?” Cassandra asks watching him drop his head slightly to look at his feet.  
  
“Oh Lady Seeker.” Her man sighs beginning to smile again, she watches him shake his head. “I love you more than there are stars in the sky,” He says glancing up at her again making a blush appear on her cheeks, she wasn’t supposed to swoon. “I love you more than there are blades of grass or grains of sand.” He adds pushing himself away from the desk to move to her again. He places both of his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks in his palms while he directs her eyes to his again.  
  
“That much?” Cassandra laughs suddenly feeling warm under his gaze. She places her hands on top of his feeling the warm pulse from his skin. She lowers her eyes briefly to the ring that she wears from the promise they’d made to each other and first become husband and wife.  
  
“I love you more than there is time for all of eternity. I will love you until my very last breath and if the Maker should ever give me the chance to be with you again after I’m gone, I will love you for that time too.. I will love you in this life and forever more.” He brings his forehead to rest against hers making Cassandra glance at his inviting lips and mouth.  
  
“Ashton.” Cassandra squeaks suddenly feeling the lump forming in her throat at her Inquisitor’s, her true loves, words. No more worries about wrong choices, no anxious thoughts about getting married in public.. Just him and her, together forever.  
  
“You are my everything Cass.” The Inquisitor adds leaning down to capture her mouth with his making her squeak again, she steps onto her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck again never wanting this moment to end.  
  
“You are mine.” Lady Pentaghast sighs when he begins pressing kisses all over her face making her sob and sniff back the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes. “What if everything changes when we are married, we’ve kept our secret for all this time?” She adds still trying to force her worries down. The Seeker hadn’t had any idea how to be anyone’s wife, until the day that they had married in secret in Ostwick and now she was to have to be one so publicly? She had a hard enough time trying to understand what was expected of her as a partner and lover. She knew her worries were not needed, she loved this man more than anything and had wanted so desperately to be his wife and that is why she had agreed to keep it a secret. She had to admit she was just scared that the idea of a lover being in harms way was bad enough.. But her husband? Her soulmate? She’d longed for a wedding with out the pump and splendour and they’d had that, but now they had to have the wedding that was expected of them.  
  
“Everything will change.” Lord Trevelyan says softly as he caresses her cheek with his thumbs again. “But it wont be a bad thing..” He adds gazing at her again. “We get to stand together in front of everyone we care about and show them how much we love each other. We get to stand together, side by side as man and wife.. Not Inquisitor and his Advisor. Our secret we’ve been sharing, we can share with everyone.” The Inquisitor smiles again, clearly very happy at this idea. “I know its scary but it wont change how we feel about it each other. I want the world to know that you are mine and I am yours. Don’t be frightened.. I know it feels like there is a lot of pressure and attention on us for tomorrow, but this day is still for us.”  
  
“Lord and Lady Trevelyan.” Cassandra whispers when he brushes his mouth against hers again. She smiles when he nods enthusiastically, he was so adorable she thought. “I like the sound of that.” Cassandra gives him a bashful smile “No more The Inquisitor and The Seeker, just a husband and wife.” she smiles against his shoulder when he scoops his arms around her again. “No more The Evil Temptress Seeker that corrupted the poor, pure Lord Inquisitor.” She snorts gaining a chuckle from him.  
  
“You know, they say its bad luck for us to be together the night before the wedding?” The Inquisitor whispers against her hair as he holds her. “That’s why they are trying to keep us apart.. Cullen said people think if we even set eyes on each other our whole married life will be doomed.” He chuckles kissing her forehead.  
  
“I don’t believe in bad luck and I don’t believe anything Cullen says.” Cassandra replies with a smile “I think we have had more than our share of doom.” She adds with a giggle “I don’t think I recall such superstition in Nevarra.” She adds brushing her thumb against his bottom lip that always begged to be kissed. “Is it something from the Free Marches or am I able to stay the night?” The Seeker asks him biting her bottom lip gazing at him.  
  
“No way, those crazy Ferelden's have no idea what they are talking about. You are staying with me,” The Inquisitor laughs leaning down to kiss her again. He laughs again when she gives him a sly grin; he quickly moves his hand to his mouth wondering if he’s made too much noise. Cassandra glances up at the open gap in the ceiling that leads to the Commander’s bedroom.  
  
“He’s sleeping like a baby.” Lord Trevelyan replies lowering his voice again, he leans himself against Cullen’s desk again reaching out to take her hand in his. “He was supposed to be guarding me all night so that I didn’t sneak back into Skyhold to see you.” The Inquisitor chuckles making Cassandra flush slightly, she had been the one unable to resist coming to him when she had been awake worrying about the wedding and missing him in their bed. “The guest quarters are full of our guests so he offered me the floor.” Ashton adds nodding to the furs and pillows scattered by the fire. “By guests I mean uninvited nobles that don’t even know why they are here but hope it makes them look good.” He snorts.  
  
“Guarding you?” Cassandra asks lifting an eyebrow; she lets him slip his fingers through hers as he draws her closer to him. “Does he think you would not be able to resist a night without the warmth of me?” Cassandra laughs when she sees him shake his head, no he couldn’t resist her. “Do you think he’d be angry if he knew I was here? Right beneath where he sleeps and in his office.” The Seeker giggles at the thought letting him direct her to stand between his feet. “Especially so underdressed.” Cassandra adds when he places his other hand on her waist, letting him feel the flimsy material beneath his fingers and that she is wearing not much else.  
  
“Furious.” The Inquisitor laughs pressing his lips against hers again, she brings her hand to his shoulder again bunching his shirt into her fist as he pulls her flush against him, his hands moving to her behind. Cassandra hears herself whimper when her Inquisitor nips at her bottom lip, teasing her tongue and mouth with his own. She hoped Cullen was sleeping soundly and not receiving the waves of lust through their blood bond.  “The Commander clearly places too much faith in your resolve, My Lady.” Lord Trevelyan mumbles against her lips. “Maybe he should have placed Leliana at your door to make sure you stayed in our room.”  
  
“Do not act as if I’m some desperate old maid trying to remove you of your innocence before your wedding day.” Cassandra giggles quietly again when she feels him move his hands down and back up again under her tunic, coming into contact with the bare skin he finds. “My resolve is fine but it's you that is trying to undress me. In our friends quarters, might I add..” Cassandra smiles when he tucks his fingers into her undergarments as if to prove her point about undressing her.  
  
“I think we are beyond worrying about anyone’s innocence and technically we are already married.” The Inquisitor chuckles moving his hands to her front, to rest gently on their child again. They were definitely the most unconventional couple, The Seeker thought. She was sure that Mother Giselle asked the Maker for forgiveness for their sins, every time she set eyes on them. But until tomorrow when they became a fully wed couple and not just a secret husband and wife, she was happy to have been living in sin with him. “Cullen is sleeping soundly, no doubt dreaming of you. What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” Lord Trevelyan adds ducking his head to capture her mouth again making her whimper and place her hands on his chest. She lets her fingertip trace the hard circle of his wedding band she can feel beneath his shirt that he wore at his throat now, looking forward to being able to place it on his finger instead.  
  
“What if he wakes up and hears us?” The Seeker whispers when he removes his lips from hers, sliding her hands under the lapels of his shirt, her fingers testing the buttons that lays flat on his chest.  
  
“So many _What If’s_ tonight, Cassandra.” The Inquisitor laughs quietly as he scoops her up in his arms making her squeal, he motions her to be quiet as she tries to suppress a giggle again. “I want our marriage to be free of _What If’s_ and full of _Aren’t you glad we stopped worrying about things and started living in the moment?_ ” The Inquisitor holds her up in his hands, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. “No regrets or missed opportunities for us.. From now on we just live to the best of our ability and do what is best for the three of us.” He adds as she wraps an arm around his shoulder, the other one stroking his cheek gently. How did she end up with such a sweet man that had managed to break down the walls she had spent years constructing?  
  
“No regrets.” Cassandra nods agreeing with him, she tightens the grip of her legs around his waist as best she can, when he moves away from the Commander’s desk and moves to the space in front of the fire. She giggles again when he glances down at her feet only now noticing his much too big for her boots.  
  
“Why are you wearing my boots?” The Inquisitor asks giving her a questioning but amused look. Lady Pentaghast shrugs slightly making him laugh. “I guess I should be thankful you wore anything on your feet at all.” He adds as he carefully bends down to kneel, he leans forward placing one hand on the floor while he uses the other to hold onto her. Cassandra lets him gently place her onto the fur pelts and cushions, suddenly becoming aware of how uncomfortable this might be when he tries to move a pillow behind her head and off of the floor.  
  
“They were the only thing I could find.” Cassandra laughs when her lover carefully unwraps her legs from his waist, kneeling up between her legs. “I had a very small window of time to get here.” The Seeker adds seeing The Inquisitor smirk.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here.” Lord Trevelyan whispers to her, catching her eye. “Even if I think you are a liability sometimes.” The Inquisitor adds giving her a warm smile to show her he only means it with love when she tries to interject that she isn’t a liability at all. Cassandra watches him trail his hands slowly down her legs as he takes hold of the heel of the boots she wears in one hand and tugs them off with the other. “I don’t think we should ever have to spend a night apart, if we don’t have to.” Lady Pentaghast nods, biting her lip gently watching him discard the boots to the side of her. She smiles when he leans over her drawing her into a kiss, he moves a hand beside her head again and runs the other through her hair when she lifts her head to deepen their kiss.  
  
“Stop talking, husband.” Cassandra sighs against his mouth when her sweet Inquisitor moves his mouth to her neck and his hands to her breasts. The Seeker leans up quickly forcing him to kneel again, moving her fingers to the buttons on his shirt undoing each one as quickly as she can she helps him remove it. He finally frees his arms from his shirt throwing it to the floor, cupping her face in his hands again as he crushes his mouth to hers. Cassandra takes hold of the leather that hangs at his throat with his wedding ring attached to it, using it to pull him closer.  
  
“Anything you say Lady Trevelyan.” The Inquisitor groans into the kiss when her hands slide down his chest to his stomach, clearly wanting to waste little time in trying to get him out of his clothes. The Seeker reaches for the waistband of his leather breeches when her lover moves his own hands to the bottom of her tunic, he takes hold of it between his fingers helping lift it up and off over her head. Cassandra watches him sit back on his heels slightly taking in the sight of her making her flush beneath his gaze.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that.” Cassandra whispers suddenly feeling self-conscious, she folds her arm across her chest noticing him shake his head at her in disbelief. She knew he thought she was perfect in every way, but their baby had changed her body and made her feel different about the way she looked. Everyone told her she was glowing, she wasn’t so sure. The Seeker looks into the deep pools of brown and knows that nothing would ever change between them, no matter how vulnerable she felt sometimes, he would always drive the fear away and give her nothing but happiness.  
  
“I look at you with nothing but love.” The Inquisitor smiles at her again, one that she returns, when he places his hands on her hips and leans down to press his lips against hers. “Don’t go shy on me now.” Lord Trevelyan whispers moving his hands to her arms unfolding them as moves to cup her breasts in his hands again receiving a soft moan from his lover. “Let me worship every part of you.” He adds when Lady Pentaghast returns her hands to his waist and his mouth to her throat again.  
  
“Maker.” Cassandra hears herself moan, she was going to have to try and stop taking his name in vain every time the Inquisitor was displaying this particular skillset to her. “Maker..” She moans again when Lord Trevelyan moves lower to wrap his mouth around her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue.  
  
“You are going to have to be quieter than that.” The Inquisitor chuckles against her skin making her squirm further. “You don’t want the Commander to see you like this.” He adds leaning to swirl his tongue around her again, making her back arch.  
  
“It's entirely your fault.” Cassandra spits through gritted teeth, placing her hand on the back of Lord Trevelyan’s head as he continues to tease her with his tongue. She bites her lip trying to keep another moan from escaping when he moves his hand to her thigh, he slides his hand higher making her whimper again. Cassandra watches as he tucks his fingers into her underwear again, slowly drawing them down her legs until she is completely naked beneath him. “Inquisitor..” The Seeker moans when Lord Trevelyan places his hand over her.  
  
“Shh, Love.” The Inquisitor says again raising his head to look at her and the perfect red flush on her cheeks. “Am I going to have to keep you quiet?” He asks using the palm of his hand to gently rub against her most sensitive part, he smiles when she whimpers again trying to get more contact with his hand.  
  
“Please.” Cassandra hears herself whimper again, she throws her head back when she feels him slide his fingers into her. The Seeker grips the pelts beneath her arching towards him. “Ashton.” The Seeker sobs when he presses his mouth to her breast again continuing to move his fingers inside her; he moves his arm beneath her lifting her hips. Lady Pentaghast bites back a cry when he moves his fingers faster, using his thumb to tease her making her want to scream for him to be inside her. “Take me.” Lady Pentaghast sobs beginning to squirm again.  
  
“You are so demanding.” The Inquisitor whispers, receiving a groan from his lover again. He moves over her, kneeling between her legs. He places his hands either side of her head again capturing her mouth with his silencing her. Cassandra uses the opportunity of him being so close to slip her hands into the back of his breeches sliding them down his hips. The Inquisitor takes hold of a handful of leather, helping her pull them lower down his legs when she starts struggling. Cassandra laughs against his mouth when he wriggles out of them, kicking them to the side with the rest of their clothes.  
  
“Better?” The Seeker coos at him wrapping her legs loosely around his as he settles on top of her. Cassandra slides her hands down his back marvelling at the feeling of the strong muscle beneath her palms, before moving them up to his shoulder blades when he nips at her earlobe.  
  
“Much better.” The Inquisitor replies nuzzling his mouth against her neck making her whimper and dig her fingers into his shoulders. Lord Trevelyan draws her into a kiss again feeling her wriggling beneath him causing such delicious friction, Cassandra feels herself nod enthusiastically before he forces their mouths together again. Lady Pentaghast cries out against his mouth when he uses his hand to guide himself into her core. The Seeker feels her lover groan at the sudden contact. “Cass..” The Inquisitor groans again removing his mouth from hers, he places his hands either side of her body again beginning to rock his hips.  
  
“Quiet.” The Seeker giggles watching her sweet Inquisitor lean his head back enjoying the feeling of being one with her. Cassandra grips his shoulders tighter as her body begins to move from his movements on top of her. Lady Pentaghast wraps her legs around him pulling him closer to her, she places her hands on his biceps getting lost in the look of lust and effort that she sees on his face when he catches her eyes with his.  
  
“Let him hear.” The Inquisitor laughs glancing between them to see their bodies connected. “I’ve changed my mind, I don’t care.” He adds giving a hard thrust that makes Cassandra cry out again in pleasure, sure that she has been so loud that Cullen would have heard them. “Let him know there is no one else for you than me.” The Inquisitor continues increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts making Lady Pentaghast feel her toes curl at his waist. The Seeker places a hand on the back of his neck feeling the flush of his skin as he continues to drive her closer to the edge, trying to ignore the words that she thought he had put to bed a long time ago with his feelings over her and the Commander.  
  
“Ashton.” Cassandra hears herself sob again when he slides his arms beneath her shoulders pressing them as close together as he can, he rests his head against hers letting his hand tangle in her dark hair. “Don’t stop.” The Seeker moans burying her head into his neck to keep as quiet as she can. Lady Pentaghast bucks her hips beneath him, trying to meet his movements into her.  
  
“Maker.” The Inquisitor groans hearing the noises that he is drawing from his lover and enjoying pleasuring her with his body. Cassandra feels him arch his back when she presses her mouth to the sensitive skin of his shoulder; she sinks her teeth into his flesh using him to muffle the loud cry of his name when she reaches her peak.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Lady Pentaghast feels herself slowly begin to come around from her relaxed slumber, wondering what it is that has disturbed her sleep. When she feels the dawn of a new day shining through the small window and onto her face, she decides it must be this and unfortunately must be morning. She sighs not wanting to completely let go of the feeling of complete bliss and the feeling of comfort from her sleeping lover next to her. The Seeker feels him stir slightly next to her, he draws her closer instinctively with his arm that is currently placed across her stomach.  
  
“It's morning.” Comes a man’s voice that sounds far off in the distance.  
  
“No, it’s not.” Cassandra yawns happily rolling over under his arm so she can cuddle closer to him. She wriggles under the pelt, which does nothing to hide their modesty, so she is pressed against his side. The Seeker slowly opens her eyes to look at Lord Trevelyan as she places her own arm across his back resting her chin on his shoulder blade. The Seeker sees that he is still sleeping soundly, his other arm under a pillow that his head is resting on. She reaches out to stroke her fingers through his hair thinking how lucky she is to be marrying her perfect other half today, Cassandra smiles when she thinks how amazing he looks in the morning light all dishevelled and slightly bruised from her fingertips.  
  
“It’s time to wake up, Lady Trevelyan.” Comes the man’s voice again making Cassandra pause her stroking of the spot of skin behind her lover's ear. She is suddenly pulled back into the moment when she realises it's not her Inquisitor that is talking to her because he is still sleeping and that voice belongs to a certain Ex-Templar, and her best friend.  
  
“Oh no.” The Seeker groans rolling over slightly glancing up to see Commander Cullen standing over the pair, his hands crossed over his chest not looking happy. “Ashton..” Cassandra says placing her hands on her lover giving him a shake trying to wake him. “Cullen, I can explain.” Cassandra begins saying watching his eyebrows sink into a frown. “The Inquisitor and I..” Lady Pentaghast adds giving her lover a final shove; she glances down releasing that she is less than covered by the furs and the embarrassment on Cullen’s face when he notices too. The Seeker pulls the fur towards her causing it to leave the Inquisitor exposed and showing off his naked self.  
  
“It's still early.” The Inquisitor mumbles sleepily trying to bat away her hands from shaking him and trying to pull the furs back over him. “Leave me to sleep.” He mumbles again when she starts shaking him more aggressively.  
  
“Wake up Lord Trevelyan!” Commander Cullen shouts tapping the toe of his boot against the Inquisitor’s bare foot, making the Inquisitor’s eyes shoot open. “It is your second wedding day.” Cullen adds watching as the Inquisitor quickly turns over, he sits up looking at him through bleary eyes that he rubs with the back of his hand.  
  
“Stop shouting.” The Inquisitor mumbles “Maker, what’s wrong with you?” The Inquisitor curses when he finally manages to focus on the Commanders less than impressed face. The Inquisitor glances to his lover who is desperately trying to dress. He climbs to his feet ignoring his own naked state, scooping Cassandra’s tunic up off the floor handing it to her giving her a smile that she returns. He picks up the fur wrapping it around her shoulders before turning his attention back to Cullen. “What are you doing in here anyway?” Lord Trevelyan asks placing his hands on his hips, Cassandra laughs quietly to herself thinking what an odd question to ask him.  
  
“This is my office, Ash.” The Commander huffs placing his own hands on his hips. “This is where I sleep and where I work.” He continues trying to not look phased by the naked Inquisitor and trying to keep eye contact with him. “What is she doing here is the real question?” The Commander adds nodding towards The Seeker. “I can’t believe you two would..”  
  
“She?” The Inquisitor cuts him off laughing, hearing such a dismissive comment from someone he considers a friend to them both. “That is Lady Pentaghast, soon to be my wife again, and someone that deserves a bit more of respect, Commander.” The Inquisitor laughs again trying to remind himself that The Commander doesn’t mean what he says and is clearly upset. “Apologise.” The Inquisitor adds standing his ground.  
  
“It doesn’t matter Ash.” Lady Pentaghast says easing herself to her feet from the floor deciding that she would look forward to their next encounter in a bed rather than on the cold stone. She picks up the boots that she had been wearing the night before and begins wriggling her toes into them. “Let's go.” She adds moving to his side, placing her hand on his bicep.  
  
“Yes, it does. Cullen has obviously found himself in a bad mood this morning so we need to clear the air so we can continue with our big day.” The Inquisitor replies not removing his eyes from the Commander. “Apologise to her, she is supposed to be your friend.” He adds glancing at his Seeker who just shakes her head at him for winding the Commander up.  “Plus you are my best man, you are supposed to congratulate me on my conquests with women not berate me.” The Inquisitor pokes him in the chest making a small smile tug at the corner of the Commanders mouth.  
  
“Not when your conquests take place in my office.” The Commander replies glancing at Cassandra who brings her hands up to her face.  
  
“Wonderful.” The Seeker sighs rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I do not need an apology, but thank you for the thought.” Cassandra adds grabbing the Inquisitor’s arm again trying to get him to leave with her. “Can we please just go Ashton, I think the Commander has seen enough of us both this morning.” She sighs.  
  
“As the Inquisitor, I’m strongly suggesting you apologise, right now.” The Inquisitor says again watching his friend huff and turn to Cassandra.  
  
“Lady Pentaghast.” Cullen begins through gritted teeth, suddenly questioning why he bothers being friends with Lord Trevelyan when he plays the "I’m The Inquisitor" card so often. “Forgive my rudeness this morning. I’m afraid I didn’t get much sleep last night.” The Commander adds as he bends his head to her in an apology. Cassandra catches Lord Trevelyan’s eyes with hers realising they’d woken him up and he wasn’t pleased about it. The blood bond between Cassandra and Cullen was still only a few months old and they were struggling to block sending what they were feeling and experiences between each other, still. They hadn’t exactly been subtle, either. “You shouldn’t lead her astray so often, she has a reputation to uphold.” The Commander directs to Lord Trevelyan who just rolls his eyes slightly.  
  
“Cullen, it’s my fault.. I came to him, he didn’t ask me to. Don’t blame the Inquisitor, he was just trying to make me feel better about today and we wanted to spend the night together. We are about to get married again, this time for everyone but us..” The Seeker says approaching her friend, she places her hand on the Commanders chest trying to get some space between the men.  
  
“I’m well aware of that Seeker.” Commander Cullen replies meeting her eyes. “I just don’t like the idea of people whispering about you. Its not what you should be doing, sneaking about at night.” The Commander adds looking down at his boots again.  
  
“I don’t care what people say about me.” Lady Pentaghast laughs moving her hand to Cullen’s shoulder. “I also don’t care what I should or shouldn’t be doing.. No regrets and no _Whats Ifs_. I can make my own decisions and I choose him, I will always choose him.” The Seeker smiles again nodding, she knew his true hurt feelings were stemmed from jealousy and trying to protect her. His feelings for her had changed since Ostwick and although he was now with another, she knew they would always be there. “We don’t want to be apart, tradition or not. I wanted to be here so I did sneak in, I’m not sorry about that but I am sorry that we were.. Intimate on your floor.” The Seeker says giving him a small smile that he doesn’t return.  
  
“If you hadn’t insisted so strongly that we had to not see each other, we would have been in our quarters together.. You would never have known and we would probably still be there now.” The Inquisitor says matter-of-factly crossing his arms again.  


“You didn’t have to be so loud about it.” The Commander sighs finally giving up his frown. “I was just a few feet away.. I had to hear that.. I heard and felt, everything.” He adds diverting his eyes from the both. “Just don’t do it again.” Cullen adds shaking his head again looking embarrassed.  
  
“Lady Pentaghast was actually quite restrained.” The Inquisitor laughs “She usually screams the place down, I’m surprised you don’t hear her more often from across the courtyard.” He adds with a smirk, receiving a jab in his side from The Seeker.  
  
“Be quiet.” Cassandra says turning to look at him. “That is not helpful.” She adds eyeing him in all his naked glory.  
  
“Oh my.” Leliana giggles when she pokes her head through the door obviously having been told by Cullen that he had an extra guest in his quarters, she notices the Inquisitor is standing as naked as the day he was born in front of her and begins to blush. The Inquisitor looks up at Leliana quickly reaching for a cushion to cover himself.  
  
“Leliana,” The Inquisitor says suddenly feeling exposed to his Spymaster, he brings his hand up. to his neck. “We were just discussing the wedding” Lord Trevelyan adds watching Leliana share a smile with her friend, The Seeker.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I must take Lady Pentaghast with me.” Leliana smiles at them all entering Cullen’s office. “We need to start getting you ready Cassandra.” The Spymaster adds taking the fur pelt from Cassandra. “I’m sure you two also need to get ready..” She says again eyeing the Inquisitor who shuffles from one foot to the other clutching the cushion in front of him.  
  
“Do you have to go now?” The Inquisitor asks looking to his Seeker again as he takes the pelt that is passed to him. Cassandra looks to him with a smile, knowing she didn’t want to leave him either and as much as she couldn’t wait to call him her husband in front of their friends, she was nervous about all the attention that would be on them today.  
  
“I hoped we could have breakfast together.” The Seeker adds as she catches his eye again. She lets her eyes travel down from his, to his lips that she sees him lick and finally to settle on the deep purple bruise on his neck that matches her mouth perfectly. Breakfast in bed with her Inquisitor would be perfect. With no interruptions or jealous Ex-Templars in the vicinity.  
  
“I could really go for breakfast.” The Inquisitor replies flashing his cheeky grin. “Lets go Cass.. We’ll be back soon and you can fuss over us and dress us up, all you like.” The Inquisitor laughs again holding his hand out to her.  
  
“Don’t you dare.” Leliana laughs, moving between them. “The Commander and I will overlook your blatant rule breaking last night, but now we need to get you both dressed and ready. Your guests will be wanting to see you soon.. I know you don’t think its necessary but tradition states.. You are both a Lord and Lady, you need to be mindful of your guests and the influence you have.” The Spymaster adds  
  
“Don’t you think we already live by enough rules? We have had to hide our relationship, we have had to be discreet and show restraint everywhere we go.” The Inquisitor huffs slightly trying to not get frustrated. “We have to hide our child..” He sighs. “You ask too much of me today, any other day we dutifully abide by the rules and I dutifully act like a good Inquisitor. But today is our day.. We didn’t ask to have all of these people here.”  
  
“I promise I will return her to you, at the altar.” Leliana sighs; Cassandra could see the fight that was taking place on her friends face. They knew the Inquisitor was right that they hadn’t wanted all these strangers at their wedding.  
  
“Let's just do as they want.” Cassandra whispers moving to him again, she places her hands on his shoulders trying to soothe his anger. “We have to keep up appearances, you always tell me it is to protect us and for the good of the Inquisition.” Cassandra adds searching his face.  
  
“But this is our wedding.” The Inquisitor replies placing his hand over hers when she moves it to his cheek. “Not a spectacle for people to ogle and stare at us.” He adds looking to her eyes again.

“We had our wedding in Ostwick, Ashton.” Cassandra whispers seeing him smile and nod lightly, Cassandra glances at Leliana and sees a look of surprise on her face when she hears their news. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you.” She adds lowering her hand from Lord Trevelyan's face.

“In Ostwick?” Leliana asks, a smile tugging at the corner of her own mouth. “But that was months ago, did you know about this?” She turns her attention to Cullen, narrowing her eyes at him as he lifts his hands in defence.

“Cullen was with us.” Cassandra nods and notices that The Commander fixes his eyes on her and gives a proud nod, she knew how difficult it had been for their friend to be there with them, but he’d been true to his word and kept their secret.

“It sounds like it must have been wonderful.” Leliana replies as The Seeker nods and smiles at her, it had been perfect. Cassandra notices Leliana lowers her eyes for a moment, of course their friends would have wanted to be there if they’d known, but they’d had to do it in secret for their own sakes. They’d had to be selfish for once, for them. “But Lord Trevelyan is still a Lord, and these things are expected.”

“I wont pretend to be a perfect Lord, dressed up and paraded about in front of the nobility because that’s the way they think things should be done.” The Inquisitor chuckles quietly shaking his head. “Any day but today.” he adds.  
  
“I do understand, Ashton.” Leliana gives him a small smile trying to reassure him.  
  
“How can you possibly understand Leliana? Those people out there believe a marriage is a business agreement, something you do to gain wealth and land. How can I stand in front of them and share my love of her with them, when they think that’s all our relationship is?” The Inquisitor continues making Cullen cough nervously. He was right, of course he was right.  
  
“Why didn’t you mention this last night when I was worried about it?” Cassandra says raising her voice; she smacks the Inquisitor in the chest making him laugh. “You made me feel like I was worried about this big wedding, for no reason.” She adds as he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her against him.  
  
“I told you I wanted to stand in front of those we care about..” The Inquisitor begins “Not all of these people we’ve never even met. I want to marry you Cassandra, I want to marry you today.. But not like this. These people think I’m something I’m not, they make us pretend we haven’t been living together all of this time and they make us deny our relationship and our baby.” He adds.  
  
“Then what do you suggest we do?” The Commander pipes up glancing between the three of them. “We have a fortress full of Nobles that have been promised a wedding.. I’m afraid Leliana is right about the influence you hold over them, Ashton. You have to be careful.” Cullen adds looking to his friend. “Both of your reputations will be at stake.” The Commander adds watching the Spymaster, the Seeker and the Inquisitor all stand quietly for a moment.  
  
“Send them away.” The Inquisitor finally announces. “All of them.” He adds turning to the Commander. “Can you do that for me?” He asks placing his hand on the Commanders shoulder.  
  
“I don’t know.” Cullen mumbles quietly looking at the Inquisitor to see if he is joking.  


“I know you can brother.” The Inquisitor says slapping his shoulder gently. “For me and Cass.” Lord Trevelyan adds nodding.  
  
“All of them?” Cullen stutters, his eyes widening. Cassandra covers her mouth with the back of her hand trying to hold back a smile. Her Inquisitor was such a rogue.  
  
“Lets keep close friends and family, only.” The Inquisitor adds with a nod, he glances at his lover. “Would that make you happy my love? Is this what you wanted for your big day? You, me and the people that care about us.. Our family?” Lord Trevelyan smiles when a smile appears on her face and she begins nodding, it was exactly what she wanted.  
  
“Yes.” The Seeker says happily, throwing her arms around his neck pressing kisses all over his face. When she’d married the man she loved in secret, only Cullen had been a witness, but today there were so many people in their home to gawp. Really she wanted only people that were truly sharing in their joy to be there, no faces she didn’t recognise or eyes that were judging her and their choices together.  
  
“Yes?” Lord Trevelyan laughs drawing her into his arms again letting the cushion fall to the floor, he slides his hands up her back ducking his head to capture her mouth with his.  
  
“I will..” The Commander begins diverting his eyes again. “I’ll send them away, at once.” He adds with a cough to bring them back from each other.  
  
“Send them on their way with a bottle of Nevarran wine.. It's too dry for my taste.” The Inquisitor laughs. “Inform my family that they will be moved into the larger quarters when we’ve finished clearing out my fortress of the nobles.” Lord Trevelyan smiles to Cullen who just nods his head in a response. “Leliana.. Tell my mother that my beautiful bride will need some help getting ready.”  
  
“Of course Inquisitor.” The Spymaster nods with a smile, Lady Montilyet was going to be furious that the Inquisitor was dismissing all of the nobles and connections she had worked so hard to create.  
  
“What do I tell them all?” Cullen asks directing his eyes to Cassandra who he notices is looking happier than he has seen her for weeks. The Commander sees the Inquisitor cup her face in his hands again pressing a kiss against her cheek.  
  
“Tell them Ashton Trevelyan and Cassandra Pentaghast are going to be getting married today surrounded by loved ones and their presence is no longer required in Skyhold.” The Inquisitor says looking at his best man.  
  
“At once Ashton.” Cullen nods before leaving his office to begin the task of sending them home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  



End file.
